


John Watson's Christmas Wish

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas gift, Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson loved Christmas. Third of my Christmas gift fics. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of a planned ten pieces for the Christmas season. Each is for a friend and will have their writing name somewhere in the fic. Enjoy!
> 
> The hubby looked this over for me. Also, I can't profit from this because they are not mine.

John Watson loved Christmas

With all of its cheer

The joy and the giving

Before the New Year

***

In childhood he’d learned

Of old Santa and elves

How they’d made the toys

That now sat on his shelves

***

He’d sung all the carols

And worn silly hats

With cousins less seen

He’d had lovely chats

***

Despite growing up

John enjoyed the time still

Of turkey and pudding

He would eat his fill

***

In his time spent away

Traditions were lost

With death everywhere

John counted the cost

***

Yet boxes arrived

From some strangers who cared

And gave a respite

To the ones who were scared

***

It just wasn’t the same

As before the war

All those Christmases past

Seemed now like folklore

***

Another year gone

Back in London again

He now shared a flat

With the maddest of men

***

With a _pencil_ in hand

He worked on his list

Of what had to be done

And who would assist

***  
While walking from work

He’s been struck with a thought

A Christmas at home

Is what John truly sought

***

He wanted a party

With many a friend

New guests would not do when

Sherlock would offend

***

Soon all was arranged

And the time did fly by

On sharing his doubts

Sherlock had not been shy

***   
Yet John was now prepared

The mistletoe hung

The crackers were ready

The fairy lights strung

***

With eggnog consumed

Even Sherlock relaxed

Each one quite content

Not a soul overtaxed

***   
A meal was soon eaten

The gifts were exchanged

Then each made their way home

As had been arranged  
***  
The good _Mrs._ H

Made her way down the stairs  
Sherlock piled plates

As John pushed in their chairs

***  
The flatmates were smiling

Good evenings were said

They went to their own rooms

Each off to his bed

***  
John soon closed his eyes

New memories would keep

A heart full of bliss

He then drifted to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I am no poetess. However, the lady this is gifted to is. I hope you liked it Mrs. Pencil! :-)


End file.
